Feelings Discovered
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This is what happens when the Dream Team, Draco, and Cho are locked in Snape's Class. To get rid of boredome they play truth or dare and undiscovered feelings are brought up. Mostly D&G.


1. Locked Up In Snape's Classroom  
  
  
Virgina Weasley was walking towards potion class to get a love note she was   
writing during class. It was after dinner when she decided to.  
  
She walked in calmly as she noticed a girl in there as well -Oh great its   
that slut Harry likes- Ginny thought as the older Ravenclaw girl looked   
towards her "Oh..Harry's friend right?"Cho asked.  
  
Draco Malfoy stumbled into potion class his gray eyes fill up with   
mischivous and also a grin on his face "Wow look what we got here a Weasely   
and Harry's girlfriend" Draco laughed.  
  
"I am not Harry's girlfriend"Cho said as she remained looking through   
Snape's stuff.  
  
Ron walked in with Harry and Hermione "Hey Gin what are you doing   
here?"Weasely said as Ginny turned around "Blasted ..I'm looking for my note   
I was writing during this class"she said.  
  
"Granger, Weasles,Potter, and Chang wow this must be hell for me"Draco   
laughed as he then went towards the door "Well I shall leave I got what I   
want"holds up a note in his hands as Ginny's eyes get wider "My note!"she   
hissed.  
  
Draco then put his hand on the door knob as he turned it "Hey..thats funny   
it won't open"he said as he struggled more.  
  
"Ha Malfoy is weak"Ron said "Here let a real man get this"he added as he   
tried to open it.  
  
"No all you need is a woman's touch"Hermione said as she as well grab held   
of the door knob trying to turn it.  
  
"Blasted its shot tight!"Ron cried out.  
  
"Oh bloody hell I'm stuck with the worst people"Draco said "No this can't   
be"he yelped as he banged on the door.  
  
"Snape!!"Draco yelled out but of course no answer.  
  
"How bout we play a game or something"Hermione said as Harry looked up.  
  
"A game"Harry asked as Hermione nodded "I herd of these muggle games   
like...Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Strip Poker"she added more.  
  
"Well Strip Poker is out of the question"Cho said as she just fiddled with   
her cape alittle.  
  
"We can't play spin the bottle because we don't got a bottle"Ginny added.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare"Hermione said as they all looked at her with a   
scared look.  
  
Harry,Ron,Gin,and Cho agreed but Draco as usuall had something to say "Ha   
play a game with Gryffindorks and Harry's girlfriend..don't make me   
laugh!"Draco said cooly as they all shot him a death glare.  
  
"Fine!!"Draco hissed then took a seat next to Ginny since that was the only   
empty seat.  
  
"I'll go first since I thought of the idea"Hermione said as she looked around   
her room for a victum but decided to be easy on her pick "Ron, Truth or   
Dare?"she asked him.  
  
"Me?"Ron asked as Hermione smacked him on the back "Who else I don't see any   
other Ron in the room"she said smartly.  
  
"Um..truth.."he said abit to afraid to choose dare for some reasons.  
  
"Are you gay?"Hermione asked as she notice Ron's face turn red slightly.  
  
"..N..No.....YES! I'm gay...not only am I gay but I love my brother Fred..so   
I'm gay incest happy!"Ron snapped as the others blinked then coughed looking   
away slightly.  
  
"Well..anyways..Harry truth or dare?"he asked as Harry decided to be daring   
"Um dare"  
  
"Hmm..I dare you to..kiss the person you like most!"he grinned as Harry   
blushed sinking into his seat "A..Alright"Harry stuttered then got up and   
approached Cho.  
  
But he kissed the girl that was next to Cho who was Hermione "HERMIONE?"Ron   
laughed out as Harry blushed as so did Hermione.  
  
"This is so distrubing"Draco sighed as he layed his head on the table and   
closing his eyes.  
  
"Alright..Draco truth or dare?"Harry asked as Draco sighed looking up "Potter   
what else Dare"he cooly said.  
  
"I dare you too...um..too"Harry thought then a wicked idea crossed his mind   
"Give Gin a sweet kiss on the lips"he said as Draco went more pailer.  
  
"Potter..grr I will kill you for this!!!"Draco growled as Ginny protested "No   
I will not let a Malfoy poison me with his lips"she argued.  
  
"Shut up and let me kiss you"Draco said as he forced his hands to steady her   
arms then leaned forwards giving Ginny a sweet short kiss then left Ginny   
wanting more.  
  
"Ha whats that matter Weasley can't get enough of me"Draco laughed then   
looked around the room.  
  
"Cho truth or dare?"he asked wickedly "Um..dare"she said ever so quietly.  
  
"I dare you to kiss the one you love in this room"he said evily as he knew it   
coulden't been Harry after she saw him kiss Hermione.  
  
"..If I must"she said as she got up then grabbed hold of Hermione then kissed   
Hermione on the lips.  
  
"What...the..bloody!"said Harry as Hermione smiled then grabbed hold of Cho   
and giving her a kiss back.  
  
Then Hermione looked towards Harry "Thats right Harry I'm bi! Me and Cho have   
been having a secret romance"she said.  
  
"Intresting..."Draco said then laughed harshely "I can't wait till I tell the   
whole school"Draco added.  
  
"Ooo Draco..your in for it now!"Cho yelled then looked towards Ginny "Truth   
or Dare?" she asked the young virgin weasely.  
  
"Um..Truth"she said sweetly as Cho grinned "Did you like Draco's kiss?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Nope you gotta answer"Hermione stated the rule.  
  
"YeahSorta"Ginny quickly said.  
  
"I can't understand you"Cho laughed.  
  
"I SAID YEAH SORTA"Ginny screamed out as they all looked at her with surprise   
looks and among those surprise looks was Draco's who was also pailer.  
  
"But..you think I'm a dirty no good for nothing Malfoy"Draco said as he   
looked at Ginny with a puzzle face.  
  
Author:Yep gotta leave ya with a cliffhanger for now! I don't own Harry   
Potter, I shall continue this if you R&R. If I spelled something wrong sorry   
it is like 1 am something lol. ^._.^ this will mostly be a D&G but please be   
nice...this is my first Harry Potter fic since I am mostly into Anime. 


End file.
